Melted Ice
by satokasu565
Summary: Post-chapter 334. Grayza One-shot. Spoiler warning for those who hasn't read it yet. "The best thing that ever happened in my life was that I get to meet you..."


_It all happened so fast._

"GRAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

_I'm dying._

_I'm actually dying._

"Gray! Stay with us! Wendy is healing you right now so don't worry! You'll be fine!"

_Natsu?_

"Gray please! Don't go just yet! We need you..."

_Lucy?_

.

As soon as they heard Juvia's bloodcurdling scream, Natsu and the others came rushing towards them. To their utmost shock they find Gray's lifeless body, blood pooling around him with Juvia crying hysterically by his side.

.

"Gray! I'm terribly sorry... This is all my fault..." said Juvia.

"Please wake-up Gray... Please..." said Lucy as she held Juvia's hand, praying for their comrade to wake-up.

"Guys?" said Gray who's slowly waking-up from consciousness.

"Guys! He's alive!" exclaimed Lucy as everybody started to cheer.

.

Gray slowly scans his surroundings, noticing that a certain scarlet hair was missing.

.

"Where's Erza?" he said as he tries to get-up but fails.

"You should lie down for awhile." said Lucy.

"Where's Erza?" asked Gray once more.

"We don't know where she is." said Cana.

"I see..." said Gray when suddenly he started coughing-up blood.

"Gray!" everybody exclaimed.

"Guys, look at this, I've been trying so hard to close-up his wounds but they just keep on opening back-up. We should take him immediately to a hospital 'cause he's losing so much blood." said a frantic Wendy.

"Everybody, we should move now!" said Natsu but before he could do anything, Gray grabbed onto to his arm.

"There's no time. You guys should take care of the dragons first. I'll be fine don't worry." said Gray, his eyes having a determined gleam to it.

"Gray..." said Natsu.

"GO! NOW!" shouted Gray as Natsu and the others began to leave.

"WHEN I GET BACK BE SURE TO BE STILL ALIVE!" shouted back Natsu as he leaves.

.

"You should go too Wendy. Thank you for healing me the best as you can." said Gray as he looks at the girl.

"But Gray..." said Wendy as she tries to protest.

Gray just gave her a smile and with that Wendy already knew. She gave Gray a final hug before letting go then leaves, going after the others.

.

"This is all my fault..." said a solemn Juvia.

Gray reached for her hand, Juvia getting shocked from the gesture. He looks at her as he smiles fondly.

"Don't blame yourself Juvia."

"B-but... But you got hit because of me! If only I was paying attention then you wouldn't be lying here hurt right now..." said Juvia, tears streaming down her face. Gray cupped his hand to one of her cheeks and smiled.

"It's not your fault Juvia. It's not your fault..."

"Gray..." said Juvia as she touches his hand on her cheek, finally smiling.

.

"Excuse me Juvia but can I have a private word with Cana?"

"Sure thing Gray." said Juvia as she stands up and leaves, giving him and Cana some privacy.

.

Cana kneels down beside Gray, a sad look sketched upon her face.

"You're not gonna' make it, are you?"

"You can tell?" said Gray, a defeated look upon his face.

A few moments of silence passed before them before finally Gray spoke-up.

"You still have a promise to fulfill." he said as he slowly takes-off his necklace, handing it over to Cana.

Cana silently takes the piece of jewelry, a silver necklace with a cross pendant.

"Gray... I can't... You can still hold on..." said Cana as she tries to give the necklace back but Gray held her hand to stop her.

"You promised." he said as they have a short staring contest until Cana finally gives-up. Gray gave her a smile.

_._

_*flashback*_

_"Cana, promise me something." said Gray after he chugs down the rest of his beer._

_"What is it this time?" said Cana, putting down her empty glass on the counter._

_"When something bad happens to me, possibly even die, will you take care of Erza for me?" he said, his hand fiddling with his necklace._

_"And why would I do something like that? Hahaha! Come on Gray! Nothing's gonna' happen to you!" said Cana as she started laughing. But when she turns to see the look upon Gray's face, she didn't expect the facial expression he has on that day. _

_._

_He was serious. _

_Dead serious._

_._

_"Promise me." he said firmly._

_Cana just nodded._

.

His coughing has started to get worse. Cana, Juvia, Lyon, Meredy and the others who were left were all gathered by his side, giving him all of the support they got.

.

"Gray!" said a familiar voice.

"Erza?" said Gray as the scarlet knight came rushing towards his side, Jellal and Millianna trailing right behind her.

"Gray! What happened to you?! How?!" she said, tears started to form in her eyes.

"Erza, calm down. I'm fine."

"No you're not! Where's Wendy?! SOMEBODY GET SOME HELP NOW!"

"Erza..."

"Where are the others at a time like this?!" said Erza as she looked at the others, giving them a death glare.

"They already left..." said Cana, her hand clutching onto Gray's necklace.

"Left?! LEFT?! WHAT COULD BE SO IMPORTANT TO LEAVE GRAY LIKE THIS?! I'm gonna' look for them. Stay right here until I get back..." said Erza as she starts to get-up to leave.

"Erza! Calm down!" said Gray, finally getting her attention.

.

She stopped in her tracks and finally bursts out crying, hugging Gray's body.

.

"Erza..." said Gray as he looks at her.

"You can't leave us like this..." she said as she buries her face deeper onto his chest.

"Erza..." said Gray as she tilts her head up to face him.

Slowly, he cups her cheek, wiping off her tears with his thumb. Erza just stares at him as he slowly smiles.

.

"I always tell myself that I will protect you no matter what, so you wouldn't cry again. But here you are, crying and it's because of me." he said as he slightly chuckles.

"Gray..."

"Erza, please, take care of yourself."

"Gray!"

"Promise me that you will..." he said, his breathing has started to slow down.

"I promise." said Erza as she grabs hold of his hand, afraid that when she lets go he might disappear.

.

The sky has started to get dark, a loud rumble going off into the distance. Like the sky is mourning for him. The remaining Fairy Tail members just looked on, some of them in tears while some of them casting Gray a sad look upon their face.

_._

_I still remember the day I met you Erza, the day you first came to Fairy Tail._

.

"Erza, I have one thing left to say to you." said Gray, his eyes has started to close.

_._

_I always thought Cana's prediction for me on that day was ridiculous. _

.

Droplets of rain started to fall.

_._

_She said that day would be my lucky day. I said how can it be my lucky day when all I ever had that day was rotten luck? _

.

"What is it Gray?" said Erza as she leans down closer towards his face.

_._

_Then, after I said that you came. _

_Years after I realized what Cana meant by that being my "lucky day"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It was the day I met you._

.

"I love you. I always do." he said to her before finally closing his eyes, his hand that cupped her cheek dropped silently by his side.

The rain started to pour, washing away the blood.

Washing away the tears.

Washing away his life.

.

.

.

.

.

_The best thing that ever happened in my life was that I get to meet you..._


End file.
